The Lion King 2 Human Edition: Rise of a New Era
by Vitani825
Summary: Simba and Nala have a daughter named Kiara. This is her story. She will have to overcome new obstacles that are thrown at her as she progresses into adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King characters.**

**A/N: Human Lion King Universe. I just decided to rewrite my story since the first version wasn't making much sense. The relations will be the same except that Simba will be back to being an only child.**

Simba and Nala are sitting in a room over at Riverside General Hospital. They are now new parents of a daughter named Kiara. Their mothers Sarabi and Sarafina will be there shortly to see their new granddaughter. Plenty of gifts are being sent over to the mansion for Kiara. Nala was holding onto Kiara in her arms. Kiara started making crying noises and Nala rocked her back and forth. Kiara immediately calmed down.

"You're going to be such a great mother," Simba told her.

Nala smiled widely.

"And you're going to be a great father," Nala added.

A knock was heard on the door and Simba got up to answer.

"Come on in you two," Simba gestured to Sarabi and Sarafina.

"There she is; our precious granddaughter," Sarabi stated.

"Oh my; she's so beautiful," Sarafina added.

"I'm glad you think so because we do too," Simba said.

"When will Rafiki arrive?" Nala asked.

Simba scratched the back of his head and pondered about the answer.

"I'm not so sure," Simba admitted.

Just then, an elderly man came to the doorway of Nala's hospital room and put on a cheery smile. He walked over to Nala and got a look at Kiara.

"Ah yes; a beautiful baby girl has been born," Rafiki stated.

"Yep," Nala agreed.

Everyone agreed that Kiara is a beautiful baby.

"Let's leave Simba and Nala alone with Kiara for now," Rafiki suggested.

Sarabi and Sarafina agreed and followed Rafiki out of the room. Timon and Pumbaa showed up in the waiting room to sit down.

"The baby has been born," Rafiki announced.

"Oh boy; Pumbaa , it'll be great, he'll turn out just like his father," Timon replied.

"Actually Timon, the baby is a girl," Rafiki corrected him.

"GIRL?! OY," Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed in unison and then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiara is now eleven years old and is looking forward to go shopping at Silver Creek Mall across town. The only thing she has to deal with is her overprotective father. She is embarrassed about being the only girl her age that can't leave her property without a babysitter. She is now in her room getting ready.

"Alright; I have my mp3 player so I can listen to music on the bus," Kiara said to herself.

After Kiara was ready, she went downstairs to the kitchen. Her father, mother, Timon and Pumbaa were just finishing up their bacon and eggs breakfast.

"Hey guys," Kiara greeted.

"Good morning Kiara," Nala said.

Kiara set her mp3 player on the table and asked if she could go to the mall.

"You may go but be careful," Simba said.

Kiara was really happy with that response and grabbed her mp3 player before she left the mansion. Nala left the table and went up to her room to get something. Simba waited until Nala was out of the room.

"Hey guys; make sure to follow close enough behind Kiara but don't let her see you," Simba instructed.

"Don't worry about a thing," Timon stated.

Simba gave Timon and Pumbaa a thumbs up as they went to grab a set of car keys and leave the mansion.

"I hope Kiara will be fine," Simba said to himself.

Nala went back downstairs to the kitchen with her laptop and set it on the kitchen table.

"I guess you sent Timon and Pumbaa after Kiara," Nala replied.

Simba nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Simba; you've got to loosen up and let her grow up," Nala chided.

"I know; but it's hard to let her grow up since my dad died when I was eleven," Simba said.

"And you don't want her to get hurt," Nala added.

Simba nodded.

Nala looked into Simba's reddish brown eyes with her sapphire blue eyes. Simba always did love those eyes. They are so bright and beautiful. He could get lost in them and forget his worries.

"So you see; Kiara will be fine," Nala reassured Simba.

_Meanwhile on the bus_

Kiara is listening to her music when two kids roughly her age got on the bus. They sat near her and asked what her name is.

"My name is Kiara," Kiara said.

"My name is Kovu and this is my sister Vitani," Kovu said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kiara stated.

Kovu and Vitani nodded in agreement.

"So; you guys want to hang with me for a while?" Kiara asked.

Kovu and Vitani looked at each other and then nodded to Kiara.

"Great!" Kiara exclaimed.

Once the bus got to the mall, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani got off and headed inside.

"We have about an hour before lunch," Kiara stated.

They looked around the mall and wondered which store to go to first.

"How about we go to Music World," Kovu suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement and used the stairs to go up to the third floor. Once they headed inside, Kiara started looking at some AC/DC albums.

"Highway to Hell; I don't have that album yet," Kiara stated.

"We still have that album on a vinyl record at home," Vitani said.

"Record players are so 80's; CD players are all the rage now and so are mp3 players," Kiara replied.

Unbeknownst to Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa showed up at the store. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Who're those two weird people?" Kovu asked.

"They're Timon and Pumbaa; my babysitters," Kiara clarified.

"More like stalkers," Vitani remarked.

Kovu chuckled at that.

"Yeah whatever; Dad still treats me like a baby," Kiara said.

Timon and Pumbaa were now caught and didn't have to sneak in. They walked over to Kiara.

"You see Kiara; your father wanted us to follow you and make sure that you weren't hurt," Timon explained while tugging on his shirt collar.

"Well I'm here and alive with my new friends," Kiara stated.

Timon and Pumbaa didn't even notice that Kiara was with two other kids. Kovu and Vitani introduced themselves to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Nice to meet you kids," Timon stated.

"You too," Kovu said.

"Come on Timon; let's leave them alone so they can have fun," Pumbaa suggested.

"Not so fast Pumbaa; we need to call Simba and let him know she's okay," Timon replied.

Pumbaa shrugged as Timon made the call with his cell phone. He is telling Simba that Kiara is fine and with a couple of new friends. Timon turned off his phone a moment later.

"Let's head out Pumbaa; so these kiddies can have fun without us dragging them down," Timon replied.

After Timon and Pumbaa left, that gave Kiara, Kovu and Vitani time to hang out by themselves. After a while, Kiara looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late for dinner.

"Aw crap I'm late," Kiara said.

Once the adolescents exited the mall, they saw two cars parked in the parking lot. Simba came out of his Mercedes Benz convertible and caught Kiara out during dinner time. Zira came out of her beat up old Chrysler LeBaron.

"Well well Zira; we meet again," Simba taunted.

"You made a big mistake crossing me like that," Zira retorted.

Simba grabbed Kiara by the arm and called Nala over to take her into the car. Zira did the same with Kovu and Vitani.

"Just make sure to watch your step around me," Zira threatened.

Simba narrowed his eyes at the middle aged woman and got back in his car. As he pulled away, Kiara waved goodbye to Kovu and Vitani. They waved back at her. Once Simba and Nala got Kiara back to the mansion, Kiara was sent to her room. Nala stayed in the living room while Simba went up to lecture Kiara. Nala sat on the couch with the TV remote in her hands and flipped through channels. Timon and Pumbaa came in from the backyard.

"Hey Nala; where's the grub?" Timon asked.

"It'll be a while before we eat dinner," Nala said.

A half an hour later, Simba and Kiara came back downstairs after a long lecture. Nala began to prepare dinner. The moment up in Kiara's room has strained her relationship with her Father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chu10: Thanks for the detailed review and the constructive criticism. It is really helping me make my story better. Don't worry about lack of detail. Simba, Nala and Kiara are not royalty in this universe.**

Kiara is still angry with her father for promising to let her go out on her own and then sends Timon and Pumbaa afterwards. She is sulking in her room.

"Why can't Dad accept that I'm not a small child anymore?" Kiara asked herself.

A knock was heard on her door and she went to answer it. Kiara allowed her Father to walk in.

"Do you know why you got lectured yesterday?" Simba asked.

"I didn't let you know when I would be coming home," Kiara answered.

Simba nodded.

"I hate it when you get so protective; I'm not a baby you know," Kiara retorted.

"I know you're not a baby; I just worry about you," Simba replied.

"Why do you hate Zira so much?" Kiara asked.

"Zira helped my Uncle Scar drive the city into the ground and many people lost their homes because of it," Simba answered.

Kiara never really heard a story of her Great-Uncle Scar before. She wanted to know more about him.

"When I was born, Scar was jealous and he felt that I usurped his position since he was next in line if something should happen to my Father," Simba answered.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kiara asked.

"I'm getting to that; Scar would do anything to get what he wants, and that included on getting rid of me," Simba explained.

Kiara is now starting to understand about Scar and is starting to hate him.

"He sounds mean Dad; no innocent child should be dealt with just so he could take over after your Father," Kiara explained.

"I'm glad you understand why I worry about you; Zira is not a woman I want you being around; she's kind of sick in the head," Simba said.

"Her kids seem normal," Kiara replied.

Simba nodded slightly.

"That may be; but she could still train them to kill me and take back what she felt was rightfully Scar's," Simba explained.

Kiara nodded but hoped that she could associate herself with Kovu and Vitani.

"Zira's kids seem questionable to me," Simba said.

Kiara felt that her Father doesn't trust her at all. She is mad that the only people she's allowed to hang out with is Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and her Grandmothers.

"You'll understand when you're a grown up and when you explain this stuff to your kids," Simba replied.

Kiara nodded as her Father left her room and closed the door. Kiara went to her window and looked outside. She sighed sadly because she wasn't allowed to leave the property. Kiara was getting hungry and decided to get herself a snack from the pantry. There was a bag of cheese popcorn and she poured some in a plastic Tupperware bowl and then started munching. Then, she got thirsty and got out a can of crème soda out of the fridge. When she finished with her snack, she put the can in the recycle bin and the bowl in the sink. Timon and Pumbaa came in from the backyard after a nap in the sun.

"How's your day Kiara?" Timon asked.

Kiara crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Dad keeps treating me like a baby," Kiara stated.

"He just cares about you Kiara; you're his little princess and he'd do anything to keep you safe," Pumbaa explained.

"Might as well put me in a plastic bubble and label _Don't touch; very fragile_," Kiara retorted.

Timon chuckled at Kiara's retort and nodded.

"You know how much of a worrywart your Father is; he was sent away from here when he was your age and moved in with me and Pumbaa," Timon explained.

"He did tell me about his Uncle Scar; and how much grief he had when his Father was killed and his Uncle's ex-mate Zira helped him drive the city into the ground," Kiara explained.

"Yeah; we did help him and your Mother overthrow them a few months before you were born," Pumbaa explained.

Kiara is happy to have Timon and Pumbaa as her family friends. They were funny to her and are friendly people.

"What you two said to me cheered me up. I'm still mad at Dad but I now understand why he is such a worrywart," Kiara stated.

"Anytime Kiara," Timon said.

Kiara hoped that her Father will become more lenient when she gets older. She is glad that her Mother isn't so protective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chu10: Thanks for another great review. There are some moments where random things pop up in a chapter. **

**Jonny2b: I appreciate the review. I always try to make my stories interesting.**

_After the fire rescue and Kiara's failed driving test_

Kiara has gotten out of the fire safely due to the help from an old acquaintance. She didn't recognize him right away.

"Who do you think you are?" Kiara asked.

Kovu scoffed at that reaction.

"I just happen to be the guy who saved you from a certain death," Kovu stated.

"Look here bucko; I've had everything under control," Kiara snarled.

"Yeah sure you did," Kovu said sarcastically.

Kiara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at that comment. Kovu noticed that Kiara was now looking into his eyes.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer," Kovu replied.

"Is that you Kovu?" Kiara asked.

Kovu smiled smugly.

Just then, a Chrysler Lebaron and a Pontiac Firebird came over to the scene. Simba came out of the Lebaron and Nala came out of the Firebird. Nala ran over to hug Kiara. Timon and Pumbaa got out of the Lebaron as well and stood next to Simba.

"Thank goodness you're okay Kiara," Nala said.

"What are you doing here you no good punk?" Simba asked.

Kovu stood still as Simba walked over to him.

"His name is Kovu," Kiara stated.

"I came here to tell you that I saved your daughter and your car; I would also like to have my Pride Lands citizenship," Kovu said.

"I'll see what I can do; but I'm not going to make any promises," Simba said firmly.

"Come on Simba; we owe him for saving Kiara's life and a very expensive car," Nala replied.

"Okay fine; you may stay with us until I pass judgement and we'll see if you're worthy of Pride Lands citizenship," Simba said.

Kovu nodded and followed the family back to the mansion. Timon and Pumbaa took the Mercedes back to the mansion while Simba and Nala drove the other two cars back. Once everyone was at the mansion, Kovu got out of his car but was handed a blanket. Timon and Pumbaa walked into the mansion and Nala followed after them.

"Just because you're staying here doesn't mean you can sleep in one of our guest rooms," Simba said.

"Where will I sleep?" Kovu asked.

"I don't give a damn as long as you stay out here; I also left my friend's bathrooms unlocked for you," Simba said.

Kovu is glad that he won't have to worry about having to go to the bathroom.

"Tomorrow morning I'll have Timon give you some food; I may not like you but I'm not evil," Simba said.

Simba left the scene and entered the mansion after laying out the ground rules. Kiara was still outside and walked over to Kovu.

"Thank you for saving me," Kiara said.

Kovu couldn't help but scoff.

"You have got to be the worst driver ever," Kovu snarled.

"How about you teach me then smart ass," Kiara taunted.

"Okay," Kovu answered.

Kiara was soon yelled at to get inside.

"I got to go; see you bright and early," Kiara said.

Kovu waved her off and got in his Mustang. He decided to sleep with the top down since it was nice out. He laid out on the backseat and wrapped the blanket around him. He soon fell asleep.


End file.
